


Finding out could save a life

by HufflepuffLightwoodBane



Category: Chronicle (2012)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Still Have Powers, Fluff and Angst, Gen, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, M/M, Not Canon Compliant
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-11
Updated: 2018-06-11
Packaged: 2019-05-20 23:36:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 742
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14904329
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HufflepuffLightwoodBane/pseuds/HufflepuffLightwoodBane
Summary: Steve and Matt both take a sneak peak at Andrew's camera and see just what has been happening to him at home.





	1. Prolouge/Explanation

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this a while ago after watching the film.

Telekinesis. That was the power 3 boys got when they encountered a piece of alien technology. Learning to cope with their new found powers, that were forever getting stronger everyday. The teenagers are able to do things no ordinary person could do, move objects with their minds and even fly. Having these powers didn't solve some problems , problems that needed to be dealt with fast and soon. As even with these powers, Andrew Detmer had to struggle with high school bullies, an ill dying mother and his abusive alcoholic father. He never told anyone that his father was beating him but his new close friend, his cousin and his aunt and uncle had their suspicions about what was going on when no one could see the Detmer's.


	2. Looking through the camera

Andrew Detmer's POV

I'm getting stronger everyday. I'm starting to hurt people in the way my dad hurts me but i can't talk to anyone about that, not even my new found best friend Steve Montgomery or my cousin Matt Garetty. I would get into trouble if i do. We are now practising using our powers in Matt's backyard and his mom called me into his house to ask me how my mom was getting on with her treatment. I left my most prized possession, my camera with Steve and Matt, so they could continue recording themselves practising some more. But i didn't realise what consequences leaving my camera with them would bring upon me.

Steve Montgomery's POV

"Let's see what else he's been recording" i said grabbing the camera. Flicking through the recent videos, looking for something i could use to make fun of him for but one video caught my eye. "Matt, Matt, you need to see this" i said pulling him towards the camera, so he could see the footage i was looking at. "oh my God" he exclaimed as we watched what appeared to be Mr Detmer practically beating Andrew into a bloody mess. "we need to tell someone about this" i say my eyes never leaving the camera. "we have to talk to Andrew first" he stated. I turned to look at him and noticed that he had paled considerably. "Oh God" he breathed, running his hand through his short brown hair.

Matt Garetty's POV

We headed inside to confront Andrew and ask what he feels we should do. "Andrew can we have a word please?" i ask. "sure" he said excusing himself from the conversation he was having with my mom. "we know Andrew, we know" Steve said. "you know what?" Andrew asked looking at us with a puzzled expression on his face. "about your dad, what do you want us to do about it?" i asked. "i don't know, nothing, forget about it" he said his eyes glazing over with unshed tears. "We're going to have to decide for you then , we will go to the police for you" i reply pulling Andrew into my arms before he could do anything else. He just nodded his head and sobbed into my shoulder.


	3. Chapter 3

Andrew Detmer's POV

I sobbed into Matt's shoulder. There was no point in denying it anymore. It was good to finally let someone else take control of everything for me. My aunt then came in to ask what all the commotion was about, she saw me sobbing so hard i was struggling to breathe . "oh Christ, Andrew" Matt said sitting on the armchair, pulling me into his arms and onto his lap, rocking me gentle. "breathe Andrew, breathe, in and out" Matt said "what's going on?" his mom asked us. "show her he video Steve" Matt said, he looked to me for conformation. I just nodded and Steve showed her the clip. She gasped in horror. "oh Andrew, why didn't you say anything sweetie?" she asked. "i don't know" i cried. My voice muffled as i buried my face in the crook of Matt's neck.

Steve Montgomery's POV

@i'm going to call the police" Matt's mom said. "ok can we go upstairs and look through the camera to see if we can find anything else that could be used as evidence?" Matt asked. "yes of course sweetie, look after Andrew though" she replied heading to use the landline. "Steve bring the camera upstairs, we have to get rid of the videos of us practising our powers, i'm gonna carry Andrew up to my room" Matt said. "ok" i sighed, gently smoothing down Andrew's sweat damped hair.


End file.
